<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Copy &amp; Paste by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174347">Copy &amp; Paste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Library Chronicles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poets of the Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Drabble, Friendship, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jari summons Jaska to the Library early for a little surprise that could profit them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaska Mäkinen &amp; Jari Salminen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Library Chronicles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Copy &amp; Paste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jari has summoned me to the Library early in the morning. I leave the safety of my small cottage and brace myself for the cold winter air outside. Despite living in the north for years, I still do not like the low temperatures that drop here. Heavily clad in my winter coat and cloak I make my way up the stone steps to the Library. Once inside, a welcoming warmth engulfs me and I can safely take off my cloak. My friend greets me with an even warmer hug. “Glad you could make it so early, Jaska!”</p><p> “So what’s your reason for this sudden, urgent invitation?” I chuckle as I follow him through the building.</p><p> “This here,” he says as we stop on the first floor in a smaller office room. There are a few desks but one is actually filled.</p><p>“A computer,” I notice.</p><p>Jari nods and pats the thing. “And it <em>works</em>. It’s actually quite a primitive piece of tech, but one of the technicians in town could help me fix it. You can write things on this and print it out!”</p><p>This new revelation makes my eyes twinkle. I give the Librarian a cheeky smirk. “That sounds lovely.”</p><p> “It will definitely make your work a lot easier, huh.”</p><p>“Well, using an old fashioned typewriter or just my hand and an ink pen has its charms too.” I rotate my wrist a bit and add: “Though my wrist wasn’t always that happy about it.”</p><p>It makes Jari laugh a bit and pat my back. “Then this my little gift to you.”</p><p>Now I’m the one who laughs. “How am I going to repay you for that, huh? I don’t have the coins exactly flowing out of my pockets.”</p><p> “You don’t have to repay me. Ever. Besides, you working with it is already enough as I can profit from it as well as the other Libraries.”</p><p> “Thanks, Jari. I appreciate it.” We go in for a hug. “So… what do you want me to copy today?”</p><p>“Something light. It’s a short novella. To get you familiar with this machinery.”</p><p> “Okay, cool. But you know I did read about this tech before, right? In some books that I actually copied.”</p><p>Jari scratches the back of his head. “Ah, yeah. That’s right. Man, you’re working with and reading so many books I lost count of all the knowledge you’ve consumed ever since you started working here.”</p><p> I start up the computer to test it out. It makes this funny noise before I have to type in some password. Jari shoves a tiny piece of paper in front of me with the combination on it. Full of excitement and anticipation I login.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>&gt; Welcome JARI</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; [OPEN DOCS]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; [OPEN FOLDERS]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>&gt; (OPEN FOLDERS)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>&gt; There are no folders yet. Want to make NEW FOLDER?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; (yes)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; no</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; &lt;NAME&gt; Folder?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; (JASKA WORK MAP)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; (go back to home page)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; (open DOCS)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; (open NEW DOCUMENT)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; &lt;NAME&gt; Document?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; (TEST)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I am amazed how quick this machine reacts. I type some random words to get more feel of it. Its pretty much like using a typewriter, except much quicker and you can easily delete a letter if you typed it wrong. I crack my knuckles. “It looks like I’m going to have much fun with this piece of technology.”</p><p> Jari smiles. “I knew you’d like it.”</p><p>“Where’d you get it, by the way?”</p><p> “One of the traders that stopped here gave it away for free. Said he didn’t know what it was and that nobody had wanted that, and I quote here, ‘piece of garbage’.”</p><p> “Piece of garbage? More like a little jewel in an ocean,” I huff.</p><p>“Alright then. I’ll leave you be for the moment. Is it alright I if I give you the novella later today?”</p><p> “Sure. I’m going to fetch some coffee first before I continue here.”</p><p>I get up and follow Jari back to the lower floor for my early morning routine. There are already some visitors and familiar faces streaming into and out of the Library. It never fails to amaze me how much attraction this place gets. Once I’ve emptied my cup, I pour in more coffee and head upstairs again.</p><p> “Thanks again, Jari.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. See you later!”</p><p> “Hey, by the way. Is it okay if I make the office more personal?”</p><p>“Sure! Nobody was using that space anyway, so feel free to put your belongings there!”</p><p> “Sweet.”</p><p>Once I’m back in the computer room, I look around the place and mentally adjust it to my needs. Maybe I should invest in a coffee machine on my own here. There’s a corner where I can put all my favourite books I’m currently reading. And another corner for the books that need to be copied and send out to other Libraries and shops. This is going to be a nice place once it’s become cosier. Usually I work downstairs so I can keep an eye on the incoming visitors. I may not be an official guard, but sometimes I like to act like it. Be an extra helping hand to my friend. But having a bit of privacy once in a while when working on copies wouldn’t hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>